Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a device that allows a sitting person to adjust the direction and volume of the airflow from an air conditioning duct and more particularly, allows a passenger to control the direction and volume of the airflow from an air conditioning nozzle by manipulating a remote control keyboard located near the passenger.
The ability of people to concentrate, to perform at work or to enjoy life to some extent is dependent upon their thermal comfort. Individual regulation of the thermal conditions at each occupant location is of great practical importance. A uniform room climate does provide a comfortable thermal environment for each occupant. Individual body heat transfer rates vary a great deal. It can vary due to differences in individual body heat production, different activities, the state of health of the individual, or their varying clothing habits. Therefore, a large room with a uniform room climate or an airplane fuselage is rarely simultaneously comfortable for all occupants. The varying comfort levels are accommodated by passenger adjustment of the direction and volume of air output by the supplemental air volume.
Air-conditioned rooms with constant temperature and air velocity lack that stimulatory effect achieved out of doors in a natural environment. Opening the windows of a small room will increase this stimulatory effect.
The total volume of conditioned air being fed into a room can be supplied in two distinct parts. A first part, called the primary air volume, establishes a basic room climate. The room air conditioning system provides a warm primary or xe2x80x9cbasicxe2x80x9d overall room climate with low air velocity to accommodate a wide range of varying occupant needs. This type of system satisfies medical warnings against air streams impinging directly upon a small area of the body.
A second part, called the individual supplemental air volume, is introduced into the room by means of individually controlled adjustable air outlets. It allows for local or zonal climate adjustability that satisfies individual tastes and is distinct from the basic room climate.
Manually controlled air conditioning nozzles are employed on airliners and other means of transit to provide individual supplemental air volume. The nozzle is often located above and forward of the seat. A passenger must reach above their head and direct the nozzle and also adjust the volume of air passing through it. A short passenger or a passenger located near in an aisle seat must get up from their seat to perform the manual manipulation of the nozzle. The passenger must guess at the volume and direction settings because she is out of her seated position and is not able to feel the effect of these manipulations. The passenger often must repeat the adjustment process several times before reaching a satisfactory setting. This iterative process is uncomfortable for the passenger as well as and the neighboring passengers. Passengers typically perform this adjustment after locating their seat and stowing carry-on baggage. The neighboring passengers are also trying to locate their seat and stow their baggage. The passenger manipulation increases the amount of time required to get all of the passengers settled and ready for departure.
What is needed is a device that increases a passenger""s thermal comfort through remote control of the direction and volume of the individual supplemental air at each seat. The device should also allow a local climate zone that is distinct from the basic room climate or condition.
The invention resides in a remote controlled air conditioning nozzle. The remote controlled air conditioning nozzle includes a housing.
An air nozzle is also included. The air nozzle is spherically connected into the housing. The air nozzle has an air passageway with an input end and an output end. The input end has an outer surface. Conditioned air enters the input end and exits the output end.
At least one electric motor is provided. A means for spherically changing the output direction of the air nozzle is provided. The air nozzle has a means for changing the volume of air output. The means for spherically changing the output direction of the air nozzle is propelled by at least one electric motor. The means for changing the volume of air output is also propelled by the at least one electric motor.
A remote control is also included. The remote control directs the means for spherically changing the output direction of the air nozzle and the means for changing the volume of air output by the air nozzle.
In a variant of this invention, the remote control is located near the seat occupant.
In another variant of this invention, an air supply line is included. The air supply line brings air into the input end of the air nozzle.
In yet another variant of this invention, the outer surface of the input end of the air nozzle has a spherical contour.
In another variant of this invention, the means for spherically changing the output direction of the air nozzle further includes at least one pivot hinge. The at least one pivot hinge has a hinge pin and a hinge pin receiver. The hinge pin is disposed on the outer surface of the input end of the air nozzle. The hinge pin receiver is disposed on the housing. The hinge pin is installed into the hinge pin receiver such that the air nozzle can pivot on the at lease one pivot hinge.
In a variation of this invention, the housing has a sprocket. The sprocket has gear teeth evenly spaced around a circular outer perimeter. The sprocket has an inner perimeter. It also has an upper surface and a lower surface. The sprocket has at least one hinge pin receiver located on the inner perimeter. The air nozzle is disposed within the sprocket such that at least one hinge pin is installed into the at least one hinge pin receiver. The housing has a lower lip. The sprocket rests on ball bearings sandwiched between its lower surface and the lower lip of the housing. The sprocket is rotatable on the ball bearings. The sprocket rotates about a vertical axis running through the center of the circular outer perimeter. The sprocket receives rotational impetuous from the at least one electric motor.
Another variation of this invention further includes a first hinge pin and a second hinge pin located on the outer surface of the input end of the air nozzle. The sprocket has a first hinge pin receiver and a second hinge pin receiver located on the inner perimeter. The second hinge pin receiver is vertically offset from the first hinge pin receiver.
In again another variant of this invention, the means for spherically changing the output direction of the air nozzle further includes locating at least one groove pin on the outer surface of the input end of the air nozzle. At least one groove is located on the housing. The air nozzle is positioned within the housing such that the at least one groove pin slideably fits within the at least one groove.
In even another variant of this invention, the at least one groove is sinusoidal shaped and the at lease one groove pin is being pushed into the at least one groove by a spring.
In yet again another variation of this invention, the means for changing the volume of air output by the air nozzle includes a damper flap. The damper flap has at least one rotation pivot hinge. The damper flap is sized and shaped to rotate on the at least one rotation pivot hinge to change the volume of air entering the air nozzle.
In even another variation of this invention, the means for spherically changing the output direction of the air nozzle includes a bushing with a top surface and a central receiving hole. A coupler is provided. The coupler has a perimeter, a top surface, a bottom surface and a central rotation shaft. The perimeter of the coupler has evenly disposed gear teeth. The central rotation shaft has a centerline. A drive shaft is attached to an engager. The drive shaft has a centerline. The engager has a T shape. The central rotation shaft is installed through a biasing means and into and through the central receiving hole. The biasing means pushes against the bottom surface of the coupler and the top surface of the bushing. The coupler has at least one ramp with an end notch concentrically located on the top surface near the perimeter. The engager is shaped, sized and located such that the centerline of the drive shaft is co-linear to the centerline of the central rotation shaft when the engager is in contact with the at least one ramp. The at lease one ramp and end notch are disposed such that when the engager is rotated in a first direction, the engager locks against the end notch and rotates the coupler. The gear teeth of the coupler engage the gear teeth of the sprocket to impart rotation into the sprocket. Rotation of the sprocket causes the air nozzle to rotate on the first hinge pin and the second hinge pin and slide the at least one groove pin along the at least one groove, resulting in the spherical rotation the air nozzle. When the engager is rotated in the second direction, the engager rides up the at least one ramp pushing the coupler against the biasing means without locking against the end notch. The coupler does not rotate.
In even another variation of this invention, the means for changing the volume of air output by said air nozzle also includes a bushing with a top surface and a central receiving hole. A coupler is provided. The coupler has a perimeter, a top surface, a bottom surface and a central rotation shaft. A drive shaft is attached to an engager. The drive shaft has a centerline. The engager has a T shape. The central rotation shaft is installed through the biasing means and into and through the central receiving hole. The biasing means pushes against the bottom surface of the coupler and against the top surface of the bushing. The coupler has at least one ramp with an end notch concentrically located on the top surface near the perimeter. The engager is shaped, sized and located such that the centerline of the drive shaft is co-linear to the centerline of the central rotation shaft and the engager is in contact with the at least one ramp. The at least one ramp and end notch are disposed such that when the engager is rotated in a second direction, the engager locks against the end notch and rotates the coupler. A flexible shaft is connected to the end of the central rotation shaft that is sticking out through the central receiving hole of the bushing. The flexible shaft is connected concentrically to the at least one rotation pivot hinge of the damper flap. Rotation of the central rotation shaft results in a change in the volume of air output by the air nozzle. When the engager is rotated in the opposite direction, the engager pushes against the at least one ramp driving the coupler against the biasing means. The engager does not lock against the end notch. No rotation is imparted into the coupler.
The air nozzle is capable of seat occupant manual over-ride adjustment instead of remote controlled adjustment.
The invention also resides in a remote controlled air conditioning nozzle with three motors. The remote controlled air conditioning nozzle includes a housing.
An air nozzle is provided. The air nozzle has a first pivotal connection to the housing. The first pivotal connection has a first pivotal axis. The air nozzle has a second pivotal connection to the housing. The second pivotal connection has a second pivotal axis. The second pivotal axis is perpendicular to the first pivotal axis. The air nozzle has an air passageway with an input end and an output end. The input end has an outer surface. Conditioned air enters the input end and exits the output end.
A first motor is provided. The first motor is disposed to propel a first means for pivoting the air nozzle about the first pivotal connection.
A second motor is provided. The second motor is disposed to propel a second means for pivoting the air nozzle about the second pivotal connection.
A third motor is provided. The third motor is disposed to propel a means for changing the volume of air output by the air nozzle.
A remote control is provided. The remote control directs the first means for pivoting the air nozzle about the first pivotal connection, the second means for pivoting the air nozzle about the second pivotal connection and the changing of the volume of air output by the air nozzle.
In a variant of this invention, wherein the means for changing the volume of air output has a worm drive gear attached to the third motor. The worm receiver gear is disposed in relation to the damping device such that when driven by the worm gear, the volume of air output by the air nozzle changes.
In another variant of this invention, the air nozzle has a spherical outer surface region. The spherical outer surface region is cupped in a spherical socket in the housing thus forming a spherically pivotable connection.
In yet another variant of this invention, a swivel plate is sized, shaped and attached to the outer surface of the air nozzle such that the air nozzle is sandwiched between the swivel plate and the spherical socket. The swivel plate has a first corner, a second corner and a third corner.
In still another variant of this invention, the first motor and the means for pivoting the air nozzle about the first pivotal connection includes the first motor being connected by a gear means to the first corner of the swivel plate. The second motor and the means for pivoting the air nozzle about the second pivotal connection further comprises the second motor being connected by a gear means to the second corner of the swivel plate. The third corner is attached by a biasing means to the holding fixture. The first motor and or the second motor is directed by signals sent by the by the remote control to pivot the swivel plate while the third corner of the swivel plate is fixed by the biasing means resulting in the pivoting of the air nozzle while holding the spherical outer surface region in the cupping spherical socket.
In still another variant of this invention, the signals sent by the remote control are transmitted from a central electronic control board.
In again another variant of this invention, the swivel plate is orientated perpendicular to the direction of the output air.
In even another variant of this invention, the swivel plate has a planar shape.
In a variation of this invention, the biasing means is a spring.
The air nozzle is capable of seat occupant manual over-ride adjustment instead of remote controlled adjustment.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter, which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.